(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable adapter, and more particularly, to a box that allows cable connection simply by inserting the cable end into the box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Extension cables are usually required in wiring layout. In conventional connection, particularly in the connection of cables for the ordinary interior wiring among socket, switch holder, lighting fixtures, and/or special monitor devices, extension and branching connection are done as illustrated in FIG. 8. Wherein, one end each of two sections of an electric wire 20 to be connected to each other is stripped of its enamel insulated cover to expose a metal terminal 21 in a proper length. Both terminals 21 are then twisted together either by hand or by a pair of pliers to form a tie (22). The tie (22) is then securely wrapped up with an insulating varnish cloth (23) to have the entire tie (22) protruding and resting on the side of the electric wire (20) and then the tie (22) and the electric wire (20) are jointly wrapped up with the insulating varnish cloth (23). The warp formed by the tie (22) is detrimental to the appearance of the electric wire (20). Furthermore, in terms of safety, accumulated heat and abnormally increased resistance easily occur at the tie (22) as current flows through resulting in broken wire and leakage in case of insufficient wrap or twisting of the terminals (21). The absence of any damp-proof design could cause electric shock when the tie is soaked in water. The status of the connection is entirely determined by the operation skill and the work quality of the electrician. The fact is that the electrician usually works exactly according to personal experience. Accordingly, doubts in safety always exist in the connection of electric wire of the prior art. How to standardize the connection of electric wire, make the connection work easier, and provide significant improvement of the consistent safety of the work quality, a modulus accessory for the connection is definitely required.